Lilacs
by RougeLioness
Summary: Not sure if i should put this here or in Tricksters... but anyway. Its About Aly and Roald not sure where its going or how long it will be. Rated T: Adult themes suggested slight innuendos ,no bad language though
1. Chapter 1

Aly knew what she was doing was wrong, even as she moved silently out of her parents sweet in the castle. It was midwinter, and she was just fourteen. Had she been any body else's daughter she would have done something with her life by now. But no, she couldn't be a spy. She defiantly didn't want to be a knight – or a warrior for that matter. She didn't yet know what she wanted to do with her life and knew that her parents would probably choose for her. That's probably the main reason she was going where she was going for comfort. Her mother the famous King's Champion and she had gotten yet another fight. She had held the tears in but now she just wanted arms to hold her. Strong arms, dark black hair to fold her hands into. And it was probably her mother's fault that she fell for those blue Conte eyes.

Roald opened the door when she slipped the single Lilac petal under the door. It had been their flower since the first time they kissed. The day after he had left from Pirates Swoop and there had been a single Lilac on her favorite thinking place. He noticed immediately the shinning tears in her eyes and he quickly kissed them away.

"I hope you know I am still in love with you." She had whispered it not able to look into his eyes. They both knew this shouldn't have been happening – he was a prince and she was a noble's daughter not a princess. Her family was not even in the book of gold, yet when her eyes meet his he couldn't help but forget about his country.

"I will always love you. You would make a great queen." He had asked her to marry him before; she shook her head again this time.

"She is upset because I haven't done anything with my life yet; Alan and Thom are succeeding in everything they do, if only she knew I was being offered the whole kingdom." She laughed even as she stepped away from his arms goings to look out the window.

"You know they aren't better then you. You are so much smarter; you can quietly slip out of your father's room which you will need to teach me to do a little spy. And not to mention you are so much more beautiful." He came up and put both arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly when she leaned back and laughed.

"You know you almost make me believe it."

"It's true, especially the more beautiful part. Stay with me tonight." She turned her head from looking at the moon to look into his eyes. She danced away from his touch, running her hand across his arm. Aly opened the door without a creak and sneaked out of the royal suite – trying to ignore the monarchs snoring. As she ran down the hallways she made sure to make noises every so often- not loud enough to wake anyone but just loud enough to make sure Roald didn't lose her. She knew he was running slower not having the training in running silently as she had. Finally they were outside the palace walls and she showed him how to sneak by the guards. There were people out in the city but she knew the ways to keep them from being seen.

"Maybe you should try harder to stay with me silly prince." She flirted with her eyes as she took his hand.

"So tell me about last time I saw you oh beautiful lady."

"Same as usual, the boys at Pirate's Swoop are good kissers but nowhere as near as good listeners as you. " She looked up at him in till she felt a soft tugging at the purse belt she had on. She turned catching the little hand softly but strongly then bent down on one knee so her face was the same level as the little girl's. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop sweetie, as for trying to steal my purse I will overlook it if you join us for a meal." The little girl looked between the two of them, tried to get her wrist away then nodded, her dark hair falling over her silver eyes.

"She looks to be about five or six." Roald whispered in Aly's ear.

"Me Seven actually." She looked up at the two of them her eyes piercing. "E'Lana" Aly laughed at Roald's stunned expression.

"Hello E'Lana, I'm Julie, this is Rome." Aly smiled toward Roald, hinting at him that they would use the same code names they had for years when going to the city. "Would you like to go to the Dancing Dove?" E'Lana nodded and started skipping next to Aly as they started walking again.

"It Lana for shor' " Roald smiled at her smile even though she seemed to be wary of him.

"So Lana have you meet the current Rogue?" Lana stopped for a minute looking up at them then nodding yes to Aly.

"He is a'ight I guess. He gave us young uns' a room in the Dove, he Drew's dad. Drew make sure we ok though."

"Oh I want to meet this Drew fella, he sounds nice." Lana looked up at Roald tilting her head to the side then nodded a small smile gracing her lips.

"I think he was a noble, he teach me how to talk. He only umm one and a half hand old. He can even read some " Roald tilted his head to the side thinking this over while Aly just smiled at the little girl who held up both hands putting half her fingers down to count how old he was. "How old are you?" Aly bent down and stopped their walking to shape Lana's hands to hold all ten fingers out then held out four of her own. "Almost tree whole hands." Roald was amazed that this little girl had just not even a bells time ago been trying to steal from them and now was talking in a mix of Noble toddlers and young lower city cant.

Aly reached over and took Roald's hand, smiling at him. He realized that no matter how far apart they got he would always love her.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally got to the Dancing Dove it was quieter than normal. E'Lana had explained how the current Rogue wasn't one for drinking, and so even though the court of the Rogue was held there they had a limit on drinking so not as many people came anymore. Roald sat next to Aly while Lana skipped off to find Drew – dragging him back to the table and making him sit next to her.

"Tis Julie and Rob. They seem nice enough." Drew nodded slightly glancing over his shoulder at his father who was sitting on the wooden throne then back at them, staying wary. Aly noticed as he fingered the dagger that he kept hidden in his shirt sleeve.

"Can I see the dagger?" He glanced up surprised then slowly pulled two out, giving only one to her and fingering the other one in if he was older would have been threatening. She picked it up examining it then slowly pulled one out of her boots – the raven smith armory stamp clear on the hilt she handed to him. She placed his back on the table and slid both of theirs to him. "I'm sure you will appreciate the good value of this." He could only nod in response. "Of course I ask from you protection from the thieves, and I ask you for protection as not only the son of the Rogue but as one who could very well become the future Rogue." He nodded again softly placing the daggers back in their sheaths.

"As the son of the Rogue I grant you safety from those under our control. As for being the future Rogue, that's up to little Lana here." Both Aly and Roald turned to look at Lana as Drew ordered for them all. She smiled a light blush coming to her cheeks before she squared her shoulders and looked to Drew. He nodded softly and she lifted the hem of her skirt to carefully take out a long dagger, almost a short sword, with two curving points coming from the hilt. "It's a kithith, from Yamani, it can break a sword or dagger alike, and its sharp." Roald softly put his arm around Aly in a protective manner watching as the seven year old girl twirled the kithith around her finger absently, watching the serving girls come to serve them.

"You know you are a very impressive seven year old." Roald said softly once they were served. He watched her push around the food on her plate and his eyebrows rose when she started eating only the vegetables from the stew she got.

"Tis' my best stew, vegetables make strong." She nodded as she talked then once she had finished the vegetables from her stew she switched bowls with Drew, who ate the meat from hers while she ate the vegetables from his. Aly smiled at their obvious friendship. As Roald was talking to Drew about some matter she reached over and grabbed some pastries from his plate, smiling wider when he didn't notice – laughing out right when he went to grab one and they were no longer there. He just shook his head then leaned over and kissed her to which both the kids simultaneously started making gagging noises.

"You know one day I think you two will fall in love." They both got wide eyes, looking at each other before laughing.

"Not me, I am going to be the best Rogue ever, and good Rogues know not to fall in love." Aly and Roald looked at each other and she burst out laughing, her father had to be one of the best rogues ever.

"Have you ever heard the story of George Cooper?"

"It is my favorite story, he was a kind and just ruler, I think he would have made a better King then Jon could ever be." Aly discreatly grabbed Roald's hand to hold his temper. "I heard he fell in love with a Princess and gave up everything he worked for though."

"Actually he fell in love with a royal who was only close to the throne if she were to marry her first love." Aly was playing serious and her eyes crinkling at the corners were the only thing that gave her away. Roald meanwhile was only listening slightly, while watching around the Inn. E'Lana and Drew both gasped slightly in surprise.

"Did you know that King Jon improved the economy and has one of the longest lasting times without a war?" Aly squeezed Roald's hand in warning, saying such things was considered traitorous to the Rogue, was a King in his own right. "Anyway I hear George now has a family, with a few sons, and the most beautiful daughter that has ever graced this land." Aly slipped her hand out from his and quickly stood up.

"Thank you for your hospitality" She quickly grabbed her purse, dropping coins onto the table – much more then was needed for their meals. A few coins might have found their way into both E'lana and Drew hands, in addition to the ones she slipped into their hands before leaving from the side door quickly.

When Aly got to the Alley way she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. As much as she liked Roald – she didn't like the idea of anything more than just a fling, and to hear the sincerity in his voice was like him telling her he loved her, and meaning it or at least believing it. Once she got her breathing under control she crawled her way up the Dancing Dove's side wall and then looked around at the city. To her left she could see the Castle, beauty defined, but to the right she could see the lowest part of the city, where people didn't even make enough money a week to feed them properly for a day. From any rooftop in this city she could realize why her father worked so hard. She would never truly understand why he would give it all up though. Love – especially to her mother – could not be worth it could it?

She was broken out of her thoughts by a door slamming – she held her breath the way her father taught her as she cautiously went to the edge of the roof – looking down at Roald. She took off at a sprint – jumping over roofs in her effort to get to the Palace. She was occupied with her thoughts – and forgot one of her father's most important lessons – to always watch your surroundings. She under jumped a roof – and though she lowered herself slowly to the ground after getting a grip on the edge of the building she had already hurt her ankle and both her hands were scratched badly. She sat in the dark alley way – determining not to look injured.


	3. Chapter 3

He doesn't pretend he doesn't see her. However neither can gain the courage to say hello and act as if nothing happened, especially when both their parents are in the room. It's another night at Court, her mother and father forced her to go, saying she couldn't be let out of their site. Her father had caught her sneaking in her room late last night, or early in the morning actually. Even now she could feel his eyes on her as she danced with a knight she couldn't remember the name of, or his rank for that matter. George, her father, and the realms spymaster, watched from his spot at the edge of the room. She was being paced from bachelor from bachelor, and with her form and political power most of the court beauties were jealous.

She wish she could stop looking at him. He was currently sitting next to his father at the royal table, not in the mood for dancing. He tried to keep a neutral look on his face as he watched her dance. Tried to watch the dancers as a whole, and not just focus on him. However his bordom seemed to great, and he couldn't help but watch her, so he soon got up, bowing to his father before making his rounds. He was in deep conversation with the Protector of the Small, known as Kel to him and her other friends. Sitting at one of the side tables with them was Neal, the slightly insane friend of theirs, Yuki – Nealan's betrothed, and Nealan's cousin, a captain frong the King's Own – Dom. When Yuki and Neal kissed, then Dom took Kel's hand – whispering something in a flirtous manner in her ear – Roald couldn't help but look out to the dancers, seeking Aly. It didn't take long to find her, nor did it take long for him to get angered. She was dancing with some noble – probably twice her age and half her rank – and he had grabbed her arm roughly, putting his other arm around her in what he assumed was suppose to look like a lover's gesture. He was standing up when Aly slammed her foot into the man's foot – then quickly with drew and pretended to look sorry. Roald could imagine her apologizing progusely, acting shy and making some exuse about being tired and no longer able to stand.

Aly could sense Roald's presense before the man had even had time to grab her again. He pulled Aly away – softly – and put his arms around her in a protective manner. She pretended to shake – then started sobbing softly, and while he led her away pretending to comfort her, Kel who had followed him across the dance floor challenged him to a duel.

Roald had lead Aly away from dancers – then outside to a garden. She glanced around once fearfully, then again to make sure no one was around.

"I know it scares you, but I do love you." Roald kissed her hand, that he was currently holding very tightly in his own.

"But you know I can't love you, maybe I am more like my mother then I though" She ignored the questioning glance he sent her, instead sitting on the ground – not caring of the dress she was ruining, and not at all worried that there was no bench. "Even if I did love you how can I tell, and even if I knew and I did I still couldn't, you are going to become king, and I am no queen."

"Aly you would make a beautiful Queen, and never has there been a Queen as smart as you." He squatted beside her, running his free hand threw her hair. "And you would make me the happiest Queen."

"Roald, why can't you see? You are a prince, as good as betrothed from the day you were born." Aly now had tears in her eyes; she pulled him down next to her so he was sitting instead of squatting – effectively messing up his dress uniform. "Don't give me that look, that is your least favorite outfit anyway." He was indeed giving her an annoyed look, but quickly softened it when she spoke again.

"Aly we won't solve any of this tonight, not when you – both of us are so upset." He quickly emended what he was saying when she gave him the look. "Come back to my room? Our parents will have to stay at the ball for at least another two bell time, I can just say that you were distraught and I had to make sure you were all right." She looked up at him and then looked to the closed doors of the ballroom.

"You know my dad is going to hate you when he finds out."

"If, if he finds out."

"He will, he always does." She laughed at the now scared look at his eyes.

"In that case I might need a protector, Aly will you protect me from your soon to be angered father, as I carry you to my rooms."

"Don't you dare pick me up. Roald put me down!" She was laughing and hitting his chest – slightly thankful for not having to walk, her ankle was still sore – she was sure he would notice the swelling once they got to his rooms. She had gotten some healing balm and put it on her hands – then she applied make up to her hands – which she was sure would wear off and he would notice that to eventually. When they got to his room, and he kicked the door behind him shut, he kissed her. As she kissed back – any previous thoughts flew out of her head.


End file.
